


Will You Put Me Back Together?

by Ritiri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritiri/pseuds/Ritiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a slut. People have loose morals. Sexy times happen. But then he finds love (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Put Me Back Together?

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of reading porn, ahem, I mean fanfiction, and decided to write one of my own.  
> READ THE WARNINGS!  
> I have a dirty mind and this is just the tip of the iceberg. Feedback will be appreciated! This is the first time I've ever written anything apart from essays for schoolwork. So don't be too harsh, or you'll make me cry. :D

Stiles had lost his virginity on his 16th birthday. It was movie night.

He'd sat himself on his dad's lap, and grinded his ass down on his dick, until the Sheriff had had enough, and fucked him on all fours like a bitch, panting open mouthed, finergs scrambling to find purchase on the rough carpet. He'd then had Stiles stand nude on their front porch late at night with the lights on and fuck his sloppy hole with a zucchini. Since then, Stiles always remained naked in his home. He got his ass fucked everyday. In the shower, his face mashed against the tiles, or in the kitchen, bent over the counter, when he nagged his dad too much about eating healthy. Sometimes, the Sheriff would spend hours turning out Stiles's asshole with his baton, until it was hypersensitive and then he would push his dick inside the hurt, red little hole and seed it like he knew Stiles wanted. With semen dribbling out of the abused, wet maw, Stiles would then cook them dinner and sit under the table, swallowing his father's dick with his mouth like the good, little cockwarmer he was. His father also made sure that Stiles kept his pussy stretched open with his thumb so that he could fuck it before he went to sleep.

He knew his father felt guilty at first, but the promise of a soft, wet hole to pound was too much to resist.  

His chemistry teacher, Adrian Harris, had been looking at him all year like he was a prime cut of meat. 

One evening, his father invited Mr. Harris over for dinner. Naturally, Stiles was the dessert. With the Sheriff's blessing, Mr. Harris had kicked Stiles's legs open, revealing the raw red hole that was now always slightly gaping from the constant fucking the Sheriff gave Stiles. Harris had straight away driven three fingers up to the second knuckle inside Stiles. He'd called him a disgusting cumbucket, whose only use was getting his sloppy cunt pounded. After a harsh finger fucking that had made Stiles cock drip with want, Adrian had made Stiles sit on his 12 inch cock and ride it. He made Stiles thank him for fucking his whore hole, and Stiles had. Face flushed and red with tears, Stiles had taken Adrian and his father, first on knees, with John's dick thursting into his throat and Adrian pushing into his asshole from behind. Then on his back, over the table, standind up and laying down. By the end of the night, his hole was on fire. It gaped obscenely and looked more like a cunt than ever, the rim puffy and used looking. They told him to call it his asspussy if he wanted them to keep fucking his loose cunt. That night, Stiles had slept sound and peaceful, a cucumber shoved inside his messy hole to keep their cum from seeping out.

From then on, sometimes Adrian would make him stay back after school. He'd spank his hole till it was an angry red with sharp swats of his ruler. He would then make Stiles beg to be fucked in his cunt. Stiles would beg to be fucked. He'd give Adrian a leisurely blowjob, taking him all the way thanks to the training his father had given him. And he would eagerly drink down the cum Harris deposited in his gullet. Sometimes, he would make Stiles walk nude to his jeep, with cum dripping down his face and bruised mouth, and from his fucked asshole, and drive home like that. If the Sheriff was home, Stiles would spend the next hour getting fucked, hard, like a two dollar whore. And when it felt like his hole was never going to close after all the abuse, the red and wet insides throbbing and pulsing in pain and pleasure, Stiles was made to fit in a 10 inch dildo in his slutty arse and sent off to do homework. There was no excuse for getting behind in his schoolwork after all.

And then Scott got bit. When his father had caught him in the woods the previous night, he had seen in his eyes that he was in for it. His hole had clenched in fear. When he got home, he had diligently opened his hole up and waited in the living room with four fingers shoved inside his opening, waiting for his father to come home and punish him for being unruly. Sure enough, the Sheriff had brutally shoved Stiles flat on his back, pushed his legs behind his ears, and hammered away at his hole. He had been fucked all over the house that night, in various different positions. Due to the condition of his 'pussy', he'd taken a couple days off from school to recuperate from the vigorous fucking.

The day he went back to school, he saw his friend in the hallway and raised his hand to wave at him, when he stopped short. Had Scott's eyes just flashed gold? Thinking it was a trick of the light, he approached his friend, an excuse for missing school ready, when Scott caught his wrist in a painful hold and pulled him into the disabled restroom that nobody in their school ever used and pulled his pants down, along with his boxers, then turned him around and pushed his face into the wall. He grazed Stiles's neck with suspiciously pointy teeth and growled close to his ear, making Stiles shiver in fear and anticipation.

He spread Stiles's cheeks, and looked at the raw fucked hole dripping semen, clenching meekly. Shame ran through Stiles's body for the first since this whole ordeal began. Oh God! His brother, his best friend, now knew he was whore. He would lose all respect for him. Regardless of his mortification, Stiles couldn't help but moan when Scott suddenly spanked his hole with three fingers. A dozen spanks later, his asshole had bloomed open like a cunt, trying to swallow Scott's fingers at every hit. He'd whined and groaned, hoping Scott would just mount him.  
"Fuck me." He said finally, unable to take another moment of emptiness. Scott scratched at his hole, making Stiles whine.

"You're gonna let me fuck your cunt? And here I thought you were a virgin. Dirty little bitch. Do you know how long I've wanted to do this to you. Just ram my dick into your mouth to shut you up. Maybe next time, hmm. For now, you're gonna have to make do with getting your ass fucked. God, look at how filthy wet you are. I can smell it, you know." Scott continued, as he inserted a fourth finger inside Stiles's squelching needy asspussy. "You let your own father breed your ass Stiles. You'll let your best friend do the same, won't you?"  
Another hard jab against his prostate, had Stiles crying out," Yes please! Scotty, please, please, fuck me. I want you to fuck me right there. Fucking ruin my cunt. Make it yours."

And Scott did. He seated his cock inside Stiles's pulsing wet tunnel in one stroke and pounded him at a speed no human could hope to match. Stiles's prostate was being stimulated constantly and he came with a shattering orgasm. He would have fallen down had it not been for Scott's body holding him up against the wall.  
"Take it, you mouthy bitch! Fucking opening your pussy for me to fuck. I'll fuck you everyday Stiles. You're gonna have a shove a plug in there to keep from dripping all the time. You take me so well, like you're made for it. You will open your cheeks for me and present your hole for a fucking whever I order. Do you understand?" Scott kept up the pace, and Stiles knew his hole would never be the same. Scott would destory it. But what did it matter. It was there to be used, Stiles reasoned.  
Arching his back so he could take Scott deeper, all Stiles said was," Yes please."

Scott groaned deep in his throat and sucked on Stiles's throat, as he finally came, hot and deep, inside his ass. As he withdrew his cock from the moist heat of Stiles's body, he turned Stiles around and caught his lips in a kiss so gentle, it made him want to cry. In contrast to the hard fucking Stiles was used to, which made him feel owned and taken apart, the kiss was like being put back together again. Like all the jagged pieces of Stiles's soul that he could never get to stop prickling and hurting were being soothed and smoothed.

Scott dominated and tasted his mouth and Stiles let him.

His best friend finally drew back and put their foreheads together. They breathed in each other's air. Stiles still felt boneless, his legs wobbly, only able to keep standing up because Scott was holding him to his chest. And in that moment, he felt loved. He felt tears prick his eyes, and he hid his face in his friend's neck.  
"There will be no one else Stiles. Only me from now on. No more spreading yourself for whoever wants a go. I'll give you what you need. You're my best friend and you know I love you. I want you Stiles. I'll fuck you regularly and I will be harsh, but I will also take care of you and love you like you deserve to be loved."

And what could Stiles say. Scott cupped Stiles's face and lightly bit his bottom lip. And Stiles nodded. 

They skipped the first and second classes of the days. And Scott told Stiles everything. About werewolves, and Derek, and how Deaton had vouched for him. And he showed Stiles the transformation. Scott trying to look harmless with the claws and the fangs made such a comical sight that Stiles burst out laughing. His brain was working overdrive, thinking of all the research he was going to have to do. How much could someone's life change in a day! Werewolves, monogamy! Next someone was going to tell him," Y'er a wizard, Stiles!"   
That day, a new girl joined their school, dark haired, dimpled and drop dead gorgeous. She was everything he knew Scott wanted in a girl, and Stiles was cared he'd be abandoned, but apparently Stiles didn't know everything, because Scott only had eyes for him. He caught the girl eyeing Scott a couple times, but then Scott kissed him reassuringly right in the hallway in front on all the students, making Stiles feel like his heart would burst out of his chest. He had never dared hope he would get to have someone that would love him, want him, be proud of him. Smiling up at Scott, eyes slightly wet and throat feeling stuck, he just knew things would work themselves out. 


End file.
